<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom Come by mattiebluebird (ScarlettBond)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957278">Kingdom Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBond/pseuds/mattiebluebird'>mattiebluebird (ScarlettBond)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination, Gen, Magic, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBond/pseuds/mattiebluebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Fear is your only defense," his father hissed, fingers digging into the flesh of Virgil's shoulder, "You</em> will not <em>let it be used against you."</em></p><p>Since the death of King Thomas five months ago, the kingdom of Mindscape has been in turmoil. With Prince Roman's eighteenth birthday and subsequent coronation just a few months away, it seems everyone in the land has made a shot at him (literally <em>and</em> metaphorically) in an attempt to secure a spot on the throne.</p><p>Virgil Evans is a phobamancer, capable of striking fear into the heart of any living being, and it has become his most trusted weapon. When he's hired to kill the young prince, he expected it to be a quick—if somewhat difficult—job.</p><p>He <em>definitely</em> didn't expect his plans to be thwarted by Remus Duke, Roman's personal bodyguard—and a skilled lipsiamancer, capable of causing intrusive, chaotic thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kingdom Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just so it's clear, the dialogue in italics at the beginning are flashbacks.</p><p>Warnings: implied/referenced child abuse, animal death, talk of murder.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phobamancers train young. At least, Virgil did.</p><p><em> "Fear is your only defense," his father hissed, fingers digging into the flesh of Virgil's shoulder, "You </em> will not <em> let it be used against you." </em></p><p>See, pathomancy -control over emotion- is the most common type of magic, but phobamancy -control over fear- is the rarest subcategory.</p><p>And the most dangerous.</p><p>
  <em> "It's just a rat, Virgil. Stop shaking!" </em>
</p><p>Fear can do so many things: Distract people, reduce them to a blubbering mess, make them go insane, <em> kill them</em>-</p><p>
  <em> "Just a little more. Feel how fast its heart is beating? It won't be long now." </em>
</p><p>The people who sought his power out never had the best intentions.</p><p>
  <em> "See how easy that was? That's the power you wield. Use it wisely." </em>
</p><p>Virgil <em> knew </em> that, but here he was, sitting across from a man in a tavern that reeked of vomit and blood. The man wasn't attempting to conceal his features, but somamancers were a dime a dozen and just as cheap. Whoever had changed him either wasn't very skilled or hadn't tried all that hard, judging by his slightly-too-big nose and hair that was just a bit too light to fit his skin tone.</p><p>Or maybe he naturally looked like that and Virgil was being a judgmental asshole. Who knew.</p><p>The man, who he'd been told to refer to as <em> Orange</em>, spoke in a polite, measured way, and dressed much the same. He bought Virgil a drink that he pretended to sip at but wasn't nearly stupid enough to actually drink. He seemed nice, which just made him all the more suspicious.</p><p>"I assume you have questions," Orange said once the waiter left, folding his hands in front of him. Even his fingers seemed a bit too long to be natural.</p><p>Virgil restrained from scowling. Being deliberately antagonistic was never a good idea. "The only questions I have are 'who' and 'how much'."</p><p>Orange smiled at that, seeming amused by his blunt tone. "Prince Roman," he said. Virgil's eyebrows shot up and he almost laughed, but before he could call bullshit, Orange continued. "And you'll get half of the pay up front." A coin purse was dropped on the table, almost startling him. Even though the strings were drawn tight, Virgil could see how full it was. It wasn't exactly a <em> small </em> purse, either.</p><p><em> He's not kidding</em>, Virgil realized. Since the death of King Thomas five months ago, the kingdom of Mindscape had been in turmoil. With Prince Roman's eighteenth birthday and subsequent coronation just a few months away, it seemed everyone in the land has made a shot at him (literally <em> and </em> metaphorically) in an attempt to secure a spot on the throne. The Prince himself hadn't left the castle in almost a month; trying to sneak in, let alone trying to <em> kill </em>him, would be suicide.</p><p>Virgil's eyes moved from the purse to Orange and back again as he thought about how easy it would be to send a quick burst of fear his way, leave him screaming on the floor while he took the purse and ran<span>—</span></p><p>"I wouldn't," Orange said simply. Virgil's heartbeat spiked and he wondered if Orange was a psychomancer. "I have several of my people placed in and around this building, most of which are skilled psycho- or physimancers."</p><p>Virgil eyed the other customers, but no one even glanced in their direction. Either Orange was bluffing or his people were damn good actors. He wasn't willing to risk his life on that 'or', so he focused back on Orange. "You realize," he said slowly, "That such a high profile target has a great risk of failure. What makes you think I can do it?"</p><p>He <em> could </em> do it, that was the problem. Getting into the castle would be difficult, but phobamancy could be performed from several yards away. He didn't even need to be in the same <em> room </em> as the young prince. </p><p>Orange laughed, a low, throaty sound. "Oh, I've done my research on you, <em> Anxiety</em>." The way he said the alias was almost mocking, like he was just indulging Virgil by calling him that. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. "Jeff Bezos. That was you, wasn't it?"</p><p>Virgil nodded. He'd been hired to kill the guy just a year ago. As it turned out, the rumors that he ran a slave trade were entirely true, so he hadn't felt that bad about it.</p><p>"That was certainly high profile; almost more so than Prince Roman. I have full confidence in your abilities." He reached for the purse. "But if you don't..."</p><p>Virgil's hand shot out, grabbing the bag before Orange could reach it. "I do," he snarled. He cleared his throat and said in a calmer tone, "You have a time or way you want it done?"</p><p>Orange raised an eyebrow and withdrew his hand. Virgil did the same. "You let your clients choose how you kill your targets?" He asked.</p><p>Virgil shrugged. "Sometimes they want to make statements."</p><p>"Trust me, the prince's death will be enough of a statement on its own," Orange said. His expression shifted, just for a second, and Virgil got a glimpse of the kind of man who'd hire someone to kill a teenager. When he spoke again, the expression was gone. "And as for time, I don't care as long as it's before the coronation."</p><p>"Well, if that's all," Virgil stood up and grabbed the purse, "I'll be leaving. I have a lot of work to do, after all."</p><p>Orange smiled again. "Of course. Though keep in mind that I have the adequate resources to find anybody, even someone as skilled at hiding as yourself."</p><p>It was a threat if he'd ever heard one. Without a word, Virgil nodded and left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>